Goin For It
by Duhone23
Summary: Sumtimes u just have to go for it,go for wut u really want, an the person to


Manny was just laying on her bed thinking about everything that was gonin on in her life. How Craig cheated, Jt wasn't mature enough, what Spinner did to Jimmy, just so much goin on.

She turned on her radio to hear Mind The Gap playing there famous song Cocky, oh how she loved that song, but it always reminded her of Craig, so she turnt off her radio. She layed back down to go back to sleep she had school in the mornin.

When Manny woke up she still had the words of cocky playin in her head. She washed up an got ready. When she got to school she saw Craig talkin to Ashley, So she went the other, but he noticed her.

When Manny was gonin to her locker she noticed jimmy tryin to get a book out his locker, it fell so she helped him.

Manny: Here u go Jimmy

Jimmy: Thanks Manny but i didnt need ur help

Manny:O sorry well i guess i'll go

Jimmy: No, Manny i didn't mean it like dat, i just meant i could hav gotten it myself

Manny: O for a second i thought u were another person who didn't like me

Jimmy: I don't kno u so I can't judge u

Manny: I guess ur rite, but ummm i did want to say i'm sorry for wut Spinner did to u he was a jerk u deserve

better friends that dat.

Jimmy: Yea ur r rite so i dumped him were not friends anymore

Manny:(laughin) i dumped him isn't dat funny

Jimmy:(laughin) yea i guess it is

While Manny and Jimmy were talkin Craig noticed an walked over.

Craig: Wut u guyz talkin about

Jimmy: Nuthin, u ready to go to class

Craig: yea

Jimmy: it was nice talkin to u Manny wanna go to the dot after school to talk more

Manny:Sure, but after pratice kay

Jimmy: alrite

Manny: alrite bye Jimmy

Jimmy: bye

Craig: bye Manny

Manny just walked away not even sayin bye back. that hurt Craig a little knowin the were not friends anymore.

Craig: Wut wuz dat about

Jimmy: Just makin friends

Craig: Well watch out she mite try to take u away from Hazel

Jimmy: I'm a big boy i kno wut i doin.

School wuz ova an Jimmy was waitin for Manny by the front door, he knew she had pratice so he went to the gym to find her. Manny was just finishin a double back-flip when jimmy rolled in.

Jimmy: wow she's good

Hazel: Hey baby comin to watch me

Jimmy: If u say so

Hazel: Ok i'll b ready in five k

Jimmy: ok but i came to c Manny

Hazel: Manny y Manny

Jimmy: cause i Came to talk to her

Hazel: okay y

Jimmy: because she's a nice person to talk to

Hazel: Ok but don't forget about me when ur with her ok

Jimmy: ok i won't

Hazel kissed him.rite when Manny came out of the locker room, so he stopped and said bye to Hazel

Manny: u didn't hav to stop just because i came over

Jimmy: thats okay i'm not really into the whole PDA

Manny: Uh huh, u ready to go now

Jimmy: yea let's go

when they arrived at the dot they saw Craig an Ashley at a table kissin.

Jimmy: we can leave if u want

Manny: no i'm okay, but i can say the same to u

Jimmy: yea but i'm over her

Manny:yea i'm ove him to

Craig noticed them so he motioned for them to come over.

Craig: hey u guyz, wut u to up to

Jimmy: not much we were just leavin

Ashley: but jimmy there is alwayz a seat open for u, an i guess u to manny

Manny: naw im cool wouldn't feel comfortable here

Craig: o

Jimmy: So bye c u guyz in class

Outside

Jimmy: thought u were ova him

Manny: I am just seenin him with ashley makes me mad

Jimmy: o well i shouldnt

Manny: I know, man my legs hurt

Jimmy: want a ride

Manny: Wut do u mean

Jimmy: i can give u a ride

Manny: okay

So manny sat on his lap while he gave her a ride on his wheelchair.Manny and Jimmy were becomin betta friends everyone noticed an thought Manny was back to her old ways.

Ashley: manny can i talk to u

Manny: i guess so

Ashley: i just wanted to say stay away from Jimmy he has a girlfriend an he doesn't need u tryin to break them up

Manny: wut i'm not tryin to break them up im just tryin to be his friend

Ashley: yea wuteva ur just tryin to take him just like u tryed to take Craig from me

Manny: Ashley get over urself that was to two years ago its over i don't even talk to craig okay

Ashley: now stop talkin to Jimmy, or i'll...

Manny: r u threatin me

Ashley: yea i am wut r u gonin to do bout that

Manny: B the better person ann just walk away

Manny walked away just knowin she did the rite thing. Jimmy noticed an followed behind her

Jimmy: U kno u were the better person

Manny: thanks that sumthin cumin from u really

Jimmy: no problem, I'm havin a party tonite do u wanna cum

Manny: uv course i would, wouldn't miss it for the world

When Manny got to the party she was greated to the happy smile on Jimmy's face

Jimmy: u made it

Manny: told u I wouldn't miss it for the world

Jimmy: so u wanna dance

Manny: sure

Jimmy: ur sure most people ask how

Manny: i don't need to ask how, i just kno i'm gonna

Jimmy: alrite let's do the dang thang

They danced to the song shake that laffy taffy. when the song was ova Manny sat down and jimmy was in front of her.

Jimmy Havin fun at my party

Manny: uv course, i'm wit jimmy how would i not have fun

Jimmy: i guess ur rite

Manny: cocky much

Rite then was wen the song came on in her head.

Manny: gosh that song is in my head again

Jimmy: wut song

Manny: Mind The Gap: Cocky

Jimmy: o that remindz u uv Craig

Manny: yea I miss him really i do

Jimmy: get over him there r better guys out there for u u kno

Manny: yea i kno but i just want him

Jimmy: there's better guys out there get over him

Manny: Y do u care so much

Jimmy: a beautiful girl like u can get any guys she want but is cryin ova a guy like craig

Manny: I just...

Rite then was when Jimmy kissed her.

Manny: what wuz that for

JImmy: cause i kno u wanted it an so did I

Ashley: i Knew it u were up to no good

Manny: But I...

Ashley: yea u a slut u went after Jimmy Knowin he's with Hazel

Hazel: Manny how could u I thought we were friends

Manny: we r I...

Hazel: u ain't nutin but a slut

Manny: Hazel but I...

Hazel: wut kissed my boyfriend

Ashley: u should just leave u slut

Then it hit Manny that her past will always haunt her.Manny looked at Ashley Then Hazel an left

Hazel: u ok that slut kissin u

Jimmy: u kno wut i kissed her she didn't kiss me

Ashley&Hazel: Wut

Jimmy: yea i said it i kissed her all this time all she wanted wuz for u guyz to approve of her by tryin to b u guyz friend

but u'll couldn't even give that to her this is type of thing that makes people do wut Rick did to me

Hazel: I'm sorry I just thought...

Jimmy: u weren't thinkin u were just goin on with wut ashley said

Ashley: Jimmy listen i was just lookin after u okay

Jimmy: well don't she was the only one who really even listed to me an didn't help when I didn't need help like the rest uv u Ok

U kno Wut everyone OUT NOW!

Everyone was leavin but Craig stayed behind

Craig: wut wuz dat all about

Jimmy: y do u care ur with Ashley

Craig: because ur my friend and she's my X

Jimmy: U didn't even really care about her u kno u were only with her because u wanted sumthin to do

Craig: that's not true i really loved her I Thought

Jimmy: yea like u said u thought

Craig: I am just lookin out for u

Jimmy: well don't i'm a big boy

The next day at school Manny wasn't there so Jimmy Skipped school an went to her house. he knocked on the door but no answer he knew Manny was in there.

Jimmy: Manny i kno ur in there let me in.

Then is when the door open an manny let him in.

Manny: wut r u doin here

Jimmy: cummin to check on u, aren't we still friends

Manny: yea i guess, can i ask u sumthin

Jimmy: yea go ahead

Manny: y did u kiss me u knew people were watchin us

Jimmy: i wanted to i saw the real u an went for it

Manny: but u had a girlfriend

Jimmy: but she's no u

Manny:(laughin) r u quotin Jesse McCartney

Jimmy: (laughin) yea i guess so

Manny: so now wut

Jimmy: we remain friends an c where that leads us

Manny: okay but can i do sumthin

Jimmy: go ahead i'm all for it

Rite then Manny Kissed him

Manny: I saw the real u an had to go for it (smilin)

That it hope u guys liked it liked it


End file.
